Found Again
by neverest
Summary: Bella has told Edward almost everything about herself. She doesn't talk about her childhood but when an unexpected visitor comes to Forks she gets to relive her past and hopefully open herself up to a brighter future. *I really suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all I have been a member of fanfiction for a really long time I have spent the majority of that time reading and decided what the hay let's post something so here it is my first ever published fan fiction. Please enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.**

* * *

Bella POV

"Happy birthday Bella" Edward whispers in my ear. "It's just another day." I whisper back as I turn to look at him.

I can tell that my response upset him but that is how i feel. I haven't celebrated my birthday since my eighth birthday. It was one of the few happiest times of my childhood.

I hear someone calling my name and realize I spaced out. _Great Bells now he is gonna think something is wrong._

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Edward?"

He looks at me a bit worriedly and i try hard not to roll my eyes.

"I was just saying that i don't get why you don't find your birthday special." he repeated himself and touched my forehead. "Are you alright Bella you have been spacing out a lot lately."

 _Geez forgive me for succumbing to deep thought._ "I'm fine Edward and I never said my birthday wasn't special." _Damn he just gave me_ _ **that**_ _look. "_ I just feel that it is just another day on the calendar and prefer not to celebrate."

"Why though?" Alice intrudes.

"I just don't feel like celebrating it anymore." I answer and start walking towards the couch to sit down.

"But why?" Alice presses.

 _What is she 3?_ "My reasons are my own." I state while taking a seat on the couch. _So help me if anyone says 'why' again I'm going home._

Just as Alice is about to respond she stops moving as does Edward. Jasper notices and comes toward us placing his hand on Alice's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Edward comes out of the haze first and looks almost angry. He grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the back door.

"It's too late Edward." Alice whines from where she is seated on the couch. She is staring at her hands on her lap. If she could cry I have a feeling she would be sobbing.

"What did you see darlin?" Jasper asks Alice as he takes her hands in his and holds them to his chin.

"The Volturi have come to Forks." Edward growls out.

Everyone who wasn't already in the room appears all at once looking panicked.

"Did you see a reason for their visit? How many did you see Alice?" Carlisle interrogated. He actually looks a bit scared as Alice answers him. "No Carlisle, I didn't see a reason just four them entering Forks."

"Who?" Esme whispers seeming close to tears herself.

Alice sighs looking resigned to her fate and looks up at all of us one at a time before looking down again and answering the question of who. "Felix, Demetri, Jane and…". She takes in an unnecessary breath and whispers the last name so low I don't hear it but everyone else gasps in ranges of shock fear and i'm guessing amazement.

 _Those names sound familiar where have i heard them before?_ Just as i am about to ask my question Edward is pushing me into a corner and turning his back to me trapping me in.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward squeezes my hand and then there is a knock at the front door.

 _What is all the melodrama and fear about. Why did I even come here today._ I let out a bored sigh hear someone, I am guessing Carlisle, answer the door. Some muffled voices from being a few rooms away from where I am trapped. Edward stiffens in front of me as the muffled voices get closer and somewhat clearer.

I am not listening to what the voice is saying so much as i am recognizing the sound. _I know that voice! I know that voice! I can't believe it. It can't be who i think it is!_

I hear an intake of air and a gasp.

I attempt to get around Edward but he stops me.

"I would know that scent anywhere." the voice whispers.

Edward lets out a low growl and i take my chance to get around him to see for myself the owner of that much missed voice.

"Isabella." the voice chokes out a disbelieving whisper.

The room and everyone but me freezes when my name comes from his lips. As for me I have a big stupid grin on my face and tears pouring from my eyes as I run into the man I have not seen in exactly a decade.

I grab hold of the white shirt he chose to wear and sob into him as his arms wrap around me. He pats my hair and kisses my temple rocking me back and forth while whispering how much he has missed me.

"What is the meaning of this! Boomed Edwards voice from behind me.

I look into the red eyes of the man I thought of as an uncle when i was a little girl and then look at the array of astonished, worried and in Edwards case angry faces of everyone in the room and clear my throat. _Here goes nothin._

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to my very beloved uncle. Uncle Aro these are the Cullens."

Astonished silence. _I think I broke them all._

 **….**


	2. Chapter 2

Aro POV

I am all astonishment and joy in this momentous occasion _. Caius is going to have kittens. I found our Isabelly._ It takes every molecule of my being to keep from bouncing up and down out of excitement. Instead i lift my little one up and spin around a couple times before setting her on her feet and stepping back to take a good look at her while keeping my hands on her shoulders.

"La mia bella ragazza. Come sei cresciuto." I tell my beautiful girl. Causing her to laugh.

"Yes Uncle, i have grown a lot in the last 10 years." she smiles and it takes my breath away.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING!" shouts one of the Cullen boys. I blink at him and pull Isabella closer to me.

"You must be blind and def if someone has to explain what happens in front of you boy." I growl out to the rude child.

"I will break it down for you, Isabella is my niece; and I haven't seen her in ten years. Anything more than that is none of your business if she hasn't already told you herself."

I look away from the now silently fuming Cullen boy and glance at my Izzy Bell again before addressing Carlisle. "Carlisle my friend i apologize for coming unannounced but it was a spur of the moment decision on my part as i was on my way to Arizona and decided to stop by here to ask a favor but it seems as though that will be unnecessary now."

Carlisle sputters for a moment before responding dimly. "Arizona? Favor?" He shakes his head in an effort to clear it i assume.

"Yes, I was on my way to Arizona to see Isabella." I smile at the young woman at my side. "I was going to tell her the truth about my brothers and I, and then ask her if she wanted to be turned." Isabella smiles at me again tears appearing in her eyes and she throws her arms around me again.

"And the favor?" Prompts one of the females.

I glance around me at all of the Cullens in the room and my eyes land on the scared blond. "The favor was for the Major," I indicated with a nod of the head. "If Isabella agreed to be changed I would have wanted the best to help calm her as needed for her newborn year."

I suppose the major felt my sincerity for he bowed his head to me and then stood back a bit taller. "If that is her wish i would be happy to help." he says in a thick Texan Drawl.

All of the other Cullens seem to freeze at the Majors response. "What? We already know Bella is gifted and she will make one hell of a vampire too. Besides she knows the secret it's not like she will be allowed to stay human forever." The Major responds to all of the gob smacked Cullens.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Major and I appreciate your willingness to help." I glance down at Bella and notice she is starting to nod off so I lift her into my arms and give my attention to Carlisle again. "Carlisle may I sit please. I didn't think I would be intruding on you this long. I can't bring myself to let go just yet."

Carlisle smiles and gestures me to a wide chair close to the fireplace. I thank him and take a seat arranging Isabella to her comfort with her head on my shoulder and body sprawled across my chest. One of the female Cullens places a throw blanket over us and chuckles when Bella snuggles deeper and lets out a low snort.

I glance around again at the surrounding Cullens and bring my eyes back to Carlisle. "Carlisle with everything happening I forgot my manners." I say with a grin. "Please, would you introduce your family to me."

"Ohh yes, indeed." Carlisle indicates each coven member as he names them. "Jasper you already seem to be familiar with. His mate Alice, Rosalie and her mate Emmet, and my own mate Esme." He glances to the corner where the rude Cullen boy still stands. "Edward join us will you."

The broody boy glanced up at us all and then strutted over to a piano across the room and sits on the bench to pout.

Seeming somewhat satisfied Carlisle turns back to me and says. "Aro you mentioned that Bella is your niece would you please explain how that came about."

I glance down at the sleeping beauty in my arms and whisper loud enough for the vampires to hear. "I suppose I have the time."

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers I would like to first thank everyone who has read, visited, and/or review my story.**

 **Second, I would like to let everyone know I will be updating every Wednesday until this fiction is complete.**

 **Now without further ado on with the story. :)**

* * *

11 years previous

Marcus POV

We have been in Arizona for three days tracking a vampire who is drawing too much attention to himself. _Sick bastard. Hunting children is one thing what he is doing to them is worse than disgusting. He will be destroyed before he can claim another victim._

"Demetri, how close are we to the filth." I inquire from my tracker guardsmen.

"Not far now master." he closes his eyes and inhales deeply then adds. "We may want to hurry master I have a feeling he is hunting his next victim."

He takes off like a shot and I catch up to him quickly and we are racing over rooftops in order to prevent another child's demise.

Not a minute later be hear a child's voice shout. "Stop following me!" this is followed by a scream. "What in the world are you!"

 _That idiot revealed himself._

I growl and leap from the rooftop to the mouth of an alleyway. I see the filth in front of me hunched over and I begin walking slowly towards him from behind. Demetri and Felix work their way around so we can box him in.

I kick a can that is near my boot to call the beast's attention.

He turns to me eyes black as coal. "Leave vermin." he growls. "This is my prey!" he thunders.

"Help me." the child squeaks out before losing consciousness out of pure fear.

 _The nerve of this pest._ I rise to my full height and glare at the cockroach of a vampire before me. "Do you know who I am?" I hiss low.

"No," the pest has the gall to laugh. "Should I? Because I really don't give a rats ass." the cocky shit laughs out and starts turning back to the unconscious child.

In a blink I have my hands around the sick bastards throat with him crushed against a wall while Demetri and Felix each hold down his arms. "Is that right?" I hiss in his ear. "You don't give a rats ass that you broke vampire law repeatedly and have the Volturi hunting you down?" I growl in his ear watching as his eyes bug out in recognition with what i just said.

"V-v-volturi!" he stammers out. Eyes bugging out he looks to Felix, then Demetri before looking directly at me and begins to struggle to get away.

I tighten my grip on his throat causing fissures to appear along his neck and lower face. "Yes, Volturi, and you will pay for your crimes." I didn't think it would be possible but his eyes got wider before i completely removed his head.

"Demetri, Felix dispose of this trash." I command as I put the head in a black bag at my waist.

"Yes Master Marcus" they both intone at the same time and then set to the task of dismembering and bagging the vampire to take back to Volterra for judgement.

I turn away from them and approach the unconscious child. She doesn't appear to be injured anywhere aside from some scratches on her hands and forearms. I pick the girl up and leave the alleyway contemplating what to do. _I can leave her with the human authorities._ I look at the girl's face and decide but leaving her with human authorities is out of the question. _I need to find this child's home and hope that she wakes up and believes all of this was a nightmare._

Demetri appears at my side before i even call him. "Master, Felix is returning to headquarters with the dismembered vampire to report to masters Aro and Caius."

He glances at the girl in my arms. " What do we do with her? She is too young to be changed and killing her is against our own laws."

"I was thinking about taking her back to her home and tucking her in bed. The only thing wrong with that idea though is that we don't know what brought her out this late at night to begin with or even if she is expected at her home." I sigh because I am at a loss as what to do.

The little girl in my arms starts waking up. I hold my breath as her eyes open and prepare to set her on her own feet.

"It is alright little one you are safe now." I tell the girl with as calm a voice as I can manage.

She wriggles in my arms, wanting, down so I set her down on her feet and only let go after she has gained her footing.

"Thank you." She finally speaks. She looks around herself I suppose to figure out where she is.

"He won't be bothering you or anyone else." Demetri states while taking his place behind me.

Tears come to the little girl's eyes and she cries into her hands and collapses to her knees with a sob. I look to Demetri then back at the poor child in front of me. I don't know what caused me to do it but I get down on my own knees and gently take one of the girls hands in my own. I pull her up to stand and once on her feet she rushes against my chest and embraces me with what feels like all of the strength in her tiny body and sobs her heart out.

 _The paralyzing fear has left this small child and now she is in shock._ I hold her until her sobs become soft hiccups and she can hopefully tell me where she lives so we can get her home.

"That man…" she begins with a hiccuping sob. "That man followed me." an intake air and slow breath then she continues. "I was on my way home from the ballet studio and the man was following me. I wanted to lose him before i went to my house." she begins to shake but continues after letting out a slow breath. "After he followed my third turn I started to run. I ran two blocks, turned down a street, and then dived behind a dumpster in that alley. I heard someone come into the alley and was hoping it was an adult who would help me but it wasn't it was him. I told him to stop following me and then he was right in my face." at this point she is crying again. "I fell over and screamed at him and then he was on top of me." she is starting to lose it again so I shush her and rub her back in soothing circles. She takes a deep breath and continues. "He told me I was gonna die there." she drops her head and places her forehead on my chest and tightens her little hands into my vest. "He touched me." My eyes widen at this and I stop rubbing her back.

 _We were too late?_

I struggle to maintain a calm air for her as I ask where. She pulls back and with shaking hands she shows were her jeans were ripped at the hip and inner thigh.

"Before he was able to do anything else you came into the alley and I passed out." she whispers.

I let out a breath that i didn't realize I was holding because we did save her from what would have happened had we been even a minute later. _Too close of a call. That beast will burn and I will keep his head locked in the dungeons for a century or two before I finally burn it piece by piece._

Demetri passes me the jacket he is wearing and I drape it across the girl's shoulders and wrap her up. "What is your name child?. I ask her quietly. And she answers just as quietly. "Isabella Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone to the 4th chapter of Found Again! I hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing. Feedback is welcome. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and all of you who have read. I am blathering anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Aro POV

I finish reiterating the information I got from both Demetri and Marcus about the evening they first met our Isabella. From the mixed looks of rage and pity on the Cullens faces I feel the need to sooth some feathers.

"The monster who attacked her has been dealt with. He won't be hurting anyone else." I intone to the group of vampires in front of me.

I feel a wave of calm encompass me and I look to where the Major is standing. "Thank you Major." he nods his head in the direction of a brooding and black eyed Edward.

"Young man you should go feed. What happened in the past has happened and luckily things didn't turn out worse than they could have." I tell the brooding boy. He looks to Carlisle and he nods his head. "Jasper, Emmet you two go with him." Carlisle says and then all three leave.

"Aro, you told us how she and Marcus met but how does that make you her uncle?" a skittish looking Esme asks from her seated position on the couch in front of me.

"That was just the beginning of the story my dear." I state and then add. "Before I told you that Marcus felt drawn to the girl. Well after he called Caius and I in Italy he used his bond sight and found that they were indeed bound." I pause for a couple minutes to re-adjust the sleeping woman draped across my body. "The bond was not that of mates but what we are calling a protector's bond or parental bond. You will have to consult with Marcus for further information on that. Which speaking of." I look in the direction of the front door. "Jane!"

After a blink Jane is before me with a look of awe on her face. "Yes master?" She asks looking back and forth between Isabella and myself. I smirk and ask for her phone which she hands over without a fuss and I search for a number and press the call button.

After two rings a deep voice on the other end of the line answers. "Yes, what is it Jane?" I grin at Caius' surly tone. "Brother, I have excellent news and a surprise. You will both be coming to Forks, Washington."

Marcus POV

I was walking the halls of Volturi Castle when I heard Caius's phone ring. Hoping it was Aro with some news I ran to our study were Caius was sat speaking on the phone.

"What news Aro? What reason would we have in coming to Washington?" Caius questioned threw the phone.

"All will be revealed once you arrive brother mine please have faith in me." I hear Aro say threw the receiver.

 _He is excited about something._

"When should we arrive brother?" I ask loud enough that Aro should hear even though I am across the room still.

"As soon as possible would be preferred. Ask the wives and Demetri to take care of things while we are away." Aro responds excitedly.

"Fine we will meet you in two days time." Caius looks at me and grunts. "Yes, fine two days."

After Caius ends the call he turns to me grunts and stomps out the door heading towards his chambers. I sigh and follow after him. _Caius has always been a bit surly but he has been downright cantankerous for the last decade or so. I have a feeling it may have something to do with an old student he had to leave behind. I wish i could raise his spirits. If only he weren't so damn private._ I sigh again as I come out of my thoughts.

I am down the corridor from Caius's quarters when i hear a loud shout what seems like a roar a crash and as I pick up my pace and grow nearer I hear the unmistakable sound of a vampire being broken to pieces.

The scent of venom is strong as I enter Caius's rooms. The parlor is empty so I pass through to his sitting room and find him tearing someone apart. I breath in in hopes of identifying the helpless creature and am surprised to find it is Athenodora.

 _What in the world!_ "Caius what has happened? Why are you tearing into Athenodora?W-..." my next question is cut off as he turns his black eyes on me. _Damn._ I take a step back and try to calm him. _I haven't seen Caius this furious sense he was attacked by the children of the moon._

He lunges for me and I dodge him grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back locking him in place against the wall. I grab his other arm and hold it to his side.

"Come back to yourself brother what has happened. Calm yourself and talk to me" I feel him coming out of his fog of rage and loosen my grip on his arms as he turns and glares at the pile of rubble, cloth, and hair that is in front of his, thankfully, extinguished fireplace.

"She burned my last photo. The last physical image of Isabella I had." His eyes were wet with unshed tears. I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled my brother into my arms and hugged him. He began shaking with silent sobs and I held him tighter. _My unshakeable brother why do you bottle things up so._ I carded my fingers threw his silky white hair in an effort to relax and calm him.

Eventually we were able to separate and we sat shoulder to shoulder not speaking or moving just sitting with our own thoughts. Caius's phone rang again, "Yes? Marcus speaking." I answered for him.

"Master Marcus, it is Anton, I was calling to inform you and Master Caius that the jet is ready for departure."

"Very well Anton we will be leaving the castle momentary." I hang up and turn back to Caius who was picking up Athenodora's head and placing it on the mantle.

"Heidi!" Caius ground out. The summoned vampire appeared in the room in seconds bowing in front of Caius. "Yes, Master?" she questioned. "Gather the rest of Athenodora and put her body in her room. Her head is not to be re-attached until I return." he orders the female guard member. She nods once and sets to work gathering the pieces of the other female utilizing a broom and dust pan for the smaller pieces.

"We still have to speak with Demetri and the wives before we depart Caius." I inform quietly to my somber brother.

Caius nods and leaves his rooms grabbing a random book as he passes his book shelves in the parlor and leave his Chambers to go to the throne room.

I follow him through the long corridors to the large double doors that lead to the throne room. The doors open for us and we go to our respective thrones. A moment later the doors open again for Sulpicia, Demetri, and Didyme who enter with grace and stand before us.

I glance at Caius who is looking more withdrawn and surly than before so I speak in his stead. "Loved ones, Caius and I have been summoned to the United States by Aro. While we are away you will have to rule in our stead. We will check in often but when we will return is unknown. Will you do this for us?" I eye each of them as I speak and when I am done I glance at Caius again.

"We will rule for you." My sweet Didyme chimes with a smile. I smile as well and leave the dais to embrace her. "We will miss you in your absence beloved." she adds while kissing my cheek.

"Just as we will miss being here my sweet." I purr to her and exit our embrace with a smile.

"Time to go brother." Caius whispers at my side before stalking of out the double doors.

I smile at everyone and bow out of the room with a chuckle. _I don't know why I feel so giddy all of the sudden but I kind of like it._ I chuckle again and race after Caius who is meeting with Santiago in the garage to arrange transport to the airport.

 _I would like to take the helicopter today. Not only is it a bit quicker than driving, but I just love flying._ I grin and run faster so I can have Santiago prep my hummingbird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Apologies for the late update. This chapter is short but next week's chapter is much longer.**

 **The responce I have been getting for this story is fantastic and i appreciate all of yalls feedback :)**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy. :)**

* * *

Jasper POV

 _This dude is losin his damn mind._

Edward crushes another boulder and throws himself at a tree.

 _What in the world has caused him to blow up like this?_

And then it hits me. Edward can read minds. As Aro was telling Marcus's memory of meeting Bella Edward must have been seeing everything as Aro was telling it.

I glance at Emmet and then send a heavy dose of peace and calm into Edward.

"We need to get him fed before we return." I remark. "preferably a carnivore." I add as a second thought.

"I know a place." Edward whispers. I nod my head in the affirmative had have him lead us.

We travel up to the mountains the air up here is crisper. Edward stops running and scents the air.

"There is a pride of lions ahead." He informs

"Then let's go get'em!" Emmet shouts obnoxiously in an effort to be goofy.

"Lets only take what we need. Try and lure a few from the pride." And then we are off.

Marcus POV

 _Today is my lucky day._ I can't help the grin I have plastered on my face. Not once but twice I get to fly a helicopter. The first was on the trip to the airport in Florence and the second from the Tacoma airport on my way to Forks.

Caius has opted to drive himself stating that if he were meant to fly then he would have wings. That statement had me nearly rolling on the ground, I laughed so hard, which in turn upset him and he speed off in a huff.

I fly over the Olympic National park. It really is beautiful. The trees here are so vibrant with life my mind wanders to a time passed and a little girl who was also quite vibrant. Isabella. I miss her terribly. After knowing her I hope she has grown strong and happy.

 _I should pay a visit to Phoenix before going home to Volterra. She would be eighteen by now. Maybe I can convince her to make the change._

"We are getting close to our landing site." I hear the voice of my co- pilot scratch threw the headset I am wearing. "Copy that" I answer and then begin the landing process.

"You are a spectacular flyer sir." The human pilot praises after we have landed. "How long have you been a pilot?" He asks.

"A few years." I grin at the man. _Only sense the production of the first airplane._ I stifle a chuckle and ask the man how long he has been a pilot in which he replies with six years. We shake hands and then he starts up the helicopter to take back to the airport.

After the helicopter is high enough in the air I turn to the forest and begin my hike to the Cullens home.

I decide to walk at a human pace considering I am only twenty minutes away on foot and I am a little under an hour ahead of schedule.

This scenery is breathtakingly beautiful. The scent of the air is fresh and relaxing. The sounds of wildlife and the breeze whispering thru the trees a fantastic change from the hustle and bustle of our little city of Volterra.

 _I wonder if Isabella has ever hiked in a forest like this. I am almost certain that she would love it. Then again, it has been so long since I have known her I have a feeling she wouldn't even recognise me now._ That last thought saddens me.

The rest of my journey to the Cullens home was pleasantly uneventful. I emerge from the forest and see Jane and Alec standing on a patio. I wave to them in greeting.

"Hello Jane, Alec, are you both enjoying being away from the castle for a while?" I ask as I join them.

"Hello Master Marcus, I am enjoying being away from the castle. Although, I do still miss the sunniness of Italy." Jane admits.

I grin and place my hand on her head. "Well maybe you wouldn't mind joining me on a trip to Arizona then."

After my statement she and Alec share a look but before I can say anything further the door behind them opens to reveal a beautiful blond woman. She could rival Athenodora in physical beauty. I introduce myself and she mentions that I was expected before leading me through her home.

I follow her into another room and I stop in my tracks and take in a deep breath of air. _I know that scent. Frankincense and rain!_

I quickly glance around and follow the scent further into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. I do recommend listening to the songs mentioned if you haven't heard them before it helps with the imagery. Next chapter will be mostly Bellas' point of view.**

 **Side note: I do not have a beta and found out I really suck at punctuation. So yeah...**

* * *

Alice POV

 _Marcus is walking slowly through the forest taking in everything around him._ I come out of my vision and glance at Carlisle and Aro.

"King Marcus is almost here. It seems he decided to walk the rest of the way." I obviously look confused as Aro holds out his hand to me.

"May I see your vision please Alice." I look to Carlisle and he nods his permission. I touch the center of Aros palm with my finger tips and he lets out a gasp. He lets go shortly after.

"Carlisle you and I will be having a discussion later this evening." Aro informs and then glances at me.

Confused I go back towards the kitchen to sit with Esme.

 _What just happened?_

Aro POV

 _I don't know weather to be elated or furious with Carlisle at the moment._ I glance at Isabella's wrist and decide it is time to lay her down on the sofa for a while.

Standing again I go into an unneeded stretch and then call on Jane and Alec.

"It seems that Marcus is enjoying a nature walk would you two mind meeting him at the door.

They bow and leave. I contemplate waking Isabella. _I believe I will wait to wake her for now. I wonder if she still wakes up to the smell of bacon. Time to find the kitchen._ I grin and go in the direction I seen Alice and Esme go. _Hopefully they have food here._

Esme POV

I am at the kitchen counter painting when Alice enters looking concerned and confused about something.

"What is the matter Alice" I ask while wiping my brush of on a rag.

"Aro asked to see the vision I just had of Marcus walking in the forest I touched his palm like I seen Jasper do and when he let go he looked upset and told Carlisle he would be talking to him later." she answered and then sighed as she sat beside me and laid her face in her arms.

She doesn't know about Aros power!

Next thing I know the object of our conversation comes bounding in.

"Pardon me ladies would you mind assisting me a moment? I would like to fix Bella some breakfast." Aro asks.

"Of course just a moment let me just go ask Bella what she would like to eat." I rise to carry out my statement when Aro stops me.

"No need to wake her. I know what I want to fix her. It was her childhood favorite I just need to know if you have a waffle iron and the foods I will need." Aro responds quickly.

"Ookay. The pantry is over here and Alice will you please grab the waffle iron from the cupboard by the stove." I direct Alice and lead Aro to the pantry.

Aro hums in thought and starts grabbing a few things from the pantry then turns to me and says "I will need a mixing bowl." he sets the items from the pantry onto the counter and turns to me again. "I will also need milk, eggs, bacon, and butter." he adds.

Alice comes over to the counter carrying mixing bowls a fork and a rubber spatula. "Here are these items. "The waffle iron is on the stove and I went ahead and rubbed it down with vegetable oil. The refrigerator is the two cabinets behind you" she adds with a chuckle.

Aro gives Alice an odd look before patting her on top of the head twice and turning to the refrigerator. She turns to me with a gob smacked expression and sits at the end of the counter.

At this point I am trying not to show how much I really want to burst out laughing. Aro, one of the three Kings of the Volturi, is flouncing around my kitchen wearing Emmet's frilly pink apron and humming Girl's Just Want to Have Fun. He patted Alice on the head with a straight face and is now digging about in the refrigerator.

I turn to Alice and sign to her to go up stairs and get my radio and bring it down. I pull my iPod from my back pocket and select a song without letting it play and wait for Alice to return.

I glance at Aro and he is mixing what looks like pancake batter in the large mixing bowl he turns his head and I see a big smudge of flour on his cheek. Next thing I know he is clearing his throat and looking at me. "You wouldn't happen to have a hair tie would you?" He asks with a serious expression. He is washing his hands now. I nod and dash up the stairs to get the hair tie and Alice. When we returned to the kitchen he was lighting three of the burners on the stove.

"Your hair tie" I give him the band.

"Thank you." he takes it with a smile.

And then it happened Aro of the Volturi whipped his hair around his shoulders and bent at the waist grabbing his hair and wrapping it four times and then inserting the Hair Band when he stands up he has the most magnificent man bun I have ever seen. He turns back to the stove without a second glance to Alice or myself. All I can do is connected my iPod to the line in cable attached to the radio and press play. A second later the opening riffs of She's a Bad Mama Jama starts to play.

At first Aro makes no indication that he is even paying attention to the music playing and then Carl Carlton began singing.

 _I can't even with this day!_

I lose it. I can't hold in the snort of a laughter that flows from my face at the sight of one of the leaders of the vampire world lip synching the lyrics flawlessly. And then he starts dancing while still cooking. Two eggs into the hot pans of grease. Bacon in another pan to sizzle. Waffle comes off of the waffle iron more waffle mixture goes on. And then he pulls out a huge knife and large potato still singing and gyrating his hips. In a blink the potato is peeled and in another it looks like tiny confetti.

Carlisle POV

I hear what sounds like a donkey in my kitchen so I investigate. I hear the music playing and surmise that the snorting donkey noise is laughter.

I am not prepared for what I see when I walk into the kitchen.

Aro is Dancing and twirling in front of the stove while lip syncing flawlessly and cooking like a pro.

 _What in the...Is his hair in a man bun?_

I look at Alice and Esme in the corner and realize that they are the source of the animal noises. Now knowing that there are no animal sacrifices going on in the kitchen I back out slowly and go sit in my study.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters of twilight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, sorry this chapter is posted so late. I had a touch of writers block but all is well now. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Feedback is welcome. :)**

* * *

Bella POV

 _What is that wonderful smell?!_ I attempt to wiggle closer to the delicious aroma andI take in a deeper breath thru my nose to try and identify it.

 _Bacon!_

My eyes snap open and bug out at the sight of bacon in front of me.

"I told you that would wake her up." A deep voice says above me followed by snickering.

The bacon is moved away from my reach and placed on the coffee table.

"My bacon." I whine in a pout.

"Yes, your bacon, and your waffle, sunnyside up eggs, hashbrowns, and toast." Aro teases.

"Now get over here and eat." orders Aro.

"Sir yes sir." I tease while hopping up and bounding over to my favorite breakfast.

I sit and dig into my meal. _This is soo delicious. I haven't eaten like this in ages._

Edward POV

I stand away from the lioness I just drained and turn to my brothers.

"We should start heading back." I state.

"Race you!" Emmet shouts while sweeping past at vampire speed.

Jasper and I share a look and then take off into the forest after the thundering laugh ahead of us.

Marcus POV

When I enter the room my wandering eyes first land on a smiling Aro. Man bun, frilly pink apron, and rolled up sleeves; he has cooked recently.

"Brother so happy you could make it." Aro grins cheekily.

"Yes Aro, as am I. It has been many years since we have last been in North America." I state giving him a pointed look.

A feminine cough from behind me grabs my attention so I turn and am stunned for a mere second before i take the woman in my arms in the tightest hug that I dare manage with her fragile human frame.

"Il mio piccolo cherubino, sei qui." I rumble into her hair as I hug her to myself. I feel her little arms wrapped around my back and feel her body shaking with contained sobs. My eyes are surely filled with silvery venom tears in this moment.

"Papà." it is the only word that she is able to get out before she succumbs to her tears. Her grip increases and I hear everyone who was in the room with us leave.

I sit on the floor in front of a couch and pull my still crying little girl into my lap. I run my fingers into her hair and whisper calming words to her.

"I have missed you my little one." I whisper loud enough for her to hear.

"Papa, I have missed you so much." she looks at me sadly.

"After you all left I was lost for a while. I felt as if pieces of myself were gone." She looks deeply into my eyes and then laughs.

"At least now the mystery of the red eyes has been solved." she adds with another chuckle.

"Yes, I imagine the have my sweet." I tell her with a smile of my own.

"How is it that you became aware of our kind Cherub?" I ask her.

She explained everything that occurred after her arrival to forks. Meeting the Cullens, Edward rescuing her, the nomads, and the hunt. She let me see the scar on her wrist. She told me everything up to that morning when Aro served her breakfast.

Honestly I didn't know weather I wanted to severely maim a couple of Cullen's or if I should thank them.

My Bella noticed the conflict in my eyes and stood. Taking my hand she encouraged me to stand and then led us to what i am guessing is the back patio.

"Would you like to walk with me and tell me what all you have been up to this last decade?" she asks me calmly.

I give her a small smile and offer my arm for her to take as we begin our walk and I start telling her my tale.

Caius POV

 _Welcome to Forks. Indeed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes** **, I know I am late. Life stuff happens. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

Caius POV 

I have been in Forks for thirty minutes and I still have forty-five minutes until I am to arrive at the Cullen Household.

 _This is so bothersome. Why do we come here when we could be in Phoenix visiting Bella._ The thought to skip this meeting with the Cullens and just go to Arizona did cross my mind. But a feeling that I should do as Aro asked for once without diverting to something of my own agenda won out. A feeling in my gut told me to listen to him.

Glancing down at the gauges on my motorcycle I notice that the fuel is low.

 _Time to refuel._ I glance around and notice a gas station up ahead and decide to stop there.

I park my motorcycle beside a pump and go inside to pay.

I walk the aisles and grab a stick of jerky and a bottle of water before approaching the counter to pay.

"Dude, nice ride." the human boy behind the counter greeted with a toothy smile.

I glance outside to my gun metal Victory Cruiser and can't help but to grin. "Yeah, she is a pretty sweet ride."

I pay for my items and gas and walk out of the store opening the stick of jerky and taking a bite while walking back to my bike to pump the needed gas.

 _I still don't know why I like these jerky things._ I twist the cap off of the water and drink it in one go. Closing the cap on my gas tank and tossing my empty wrapper and water bottle in the trashcan I straddle my Gunner and crank it up. _Damn, I do love that roar._

I ride away from the gas station and get back on route to the Cullen house.

 _One good thing came of this trip so far. I have had much needed quality time with my Gunner._ I chuckle in my head and speed on.

Charlie POV 

_Mmmm Donut._ I munch into my freshly-warm-sweet-treat and hum in bliss at the deliciousness.

 _Seems like it is going to be another quiet day here in Forks._

EEEEEERRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMM!

I almost spill my coffee in surprise as a Motorcycle speeds past my squad car.

I start the siren and take off after after the speeding motorcyclist. Luckily he stops when he hears my siren blaring after him. I park and wait for him to turn off his motorcycle completely before getting out of my vehicle and approaching his.

"Good evening, Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"I'm gonna guess that I was speeding officer." the man says in a somewhat soft voice.

"That you were. May I have your license and registration please."

He stands up with one hand up and the other reaching to his back pocket and pulls out a flat card holder and then passes me his licence and registration.

"Sit tight, I will be back shortly."

Caius POV 

About five minutes after the man takes my information he returns.

"Alright Caius, here is your license and registration. I am going to let you off with a warning this time, but for future reference the speed limit all along this strip of road is thirty-five miles per hour until you get to the edge of town and then it is sixty-five past that." the man says.

I nod my head in understanding. "Thank you officer…"

"Oh, it's Chief," he hold his hand out to me, "Chief Swan, welcome to forks." he smiles and I shake his proffered hand firmly but not hard enough to bruise him.

"Well thank you Chief Swan."

He tips his hat and walks away to get back into his vehicle. I wait for him to drive away before I crank up Gunner.

I get back on the road and have one thought in mind. _His name is Swan. Isabella's last name was Swan._

Bella POV 

I suddenly have a shiver run down my spine.

"Are you alright Bella?" Marcus asks from beside me.

"I'm fine."

Marcus grins at me and begins to say something else but before he can get the words out he is interrupted by a crash and a loud whooping noise coming from deeper within the forest before us.

Emmett POV 

"Booya brotha!" I shout while messing up Edwards already messy looking hair.

"Oh, shove off you great oaf." Edward grouses while shoving my hand out of the way and rising off of the ground.

Suddenly a pretty sizeable rock crashed against the back of my head. I turn around and see my beautiful mate standing beside a fallen tree. She turns away and grins that sexy teasing grin she only gives me when I've been away from her for a few days and then she is gone in a blink. With a predatory growl I take off after her.

Jasper POV 

I feel lust pour off of Emmett as he chases after his wife.

After feeling that I decide to hunt my own wife.

I find her in our bathroom filling our garden tub and only wearing the see through gauzy robe I got for her before moving to Forks.

I growl low in my belly as she slinks over to me and slowly runs her small hand across my hips and up my side to the back of my neck.

I grab her hips and pull them flush to mine and claim her lips roughly with my own.

Pulling away I nip her jaw and we divest ourselves of our clothing before sinking into the tub together. I pull her to straddle my hips before capturing her in another passionate kiss.

 _Gods above and below I love comin home to this woman._

Edward POV 

_I hate being able to read minds sometimes._

I brush dirt and leaves from my clothes as I watch Jasper quickly walk off back to the house.

I hear something loud approaching the house and run in to change clothes before it arrives.

 _I wonder if it is the last king finally making his appearance._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Found Again. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and I hope as we continue that you all feel it is getting better and better. Feel free to give feed back. Thank you all for reading and please enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

Bella POV 

"The Cullen boys are back from feeding." Aro states as he approaches Marcus and myself.

"I figured that was them making so much racket" I can't help but grin. _Guys will be guys when it comes to rough housing._

Marcus taps Aros hand as he joins us sitting among the trees and moss. They share a look but I know better than to ask so I lay in the moss and watch the birds and squirrels play high up in the trees.

Suddenly Aro clears his throat to gain my attention so I move my gaze to his. "My dear one, Marcus and I have something we would like to speak with you about. We do not wish to upset you." He looks hesitant so Marcus takes over speaking. "Il mio cherubino, what Aro is trying to ask is; What is your relationship to the mind reader Edward?"

" He's my…" I begin to answer but I am rudely interrupted by the subject of our current conversation. "I don't see how that is any of your business" Edward grunts making his way up the path.

I stand and glare at him for eavesdropping. _The nerve of him! I know he is my boyfriend but this is just annoying! Not only does he do it whenever I want to speak to my friend Jacob; but now he does it to people I introduced him to as family!_ This is the final straw for me and I go off on him for his rudeness. "They were asking me the question not you! You may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can disrespect me or anyone I talk to just because you don't like them, the topic, or the subject matter of the conversation!"

He looks affronted briefly before his face contorts into anger and embarrassment. "Well sorry for wanting us to have some privacy in our relationship." he bites back with a sharp retort.

"I don't know what you're talking about privacy for when we don't do anything but talk." I snap back.

At this point Carlisle and Esme have come to our little Grove and they stand beside Marcus and Aro as silent observers to mine and Edward's spectacle of an argument.

"You know why." Edward says taking a step closer and trying to speak lower.

"Oh yes, something to do with my poor unfortunate soul." I snipe bitterly. At that Edward lets out a low growl that is ignored in favor of the sound of the steady rumble of a motorcycle engine pulling into the Cullen's car park. Giving Edward one last glare, I turn away from him wanting to end the argument and, to welcome whoever just arrived.

Caius POV 

I shut down Gunners engine and drop the kickstand. I stand and pull my leg over the seat to dismount my "sweet ride" as the cashier at the gas station so eloquently put it. I unclip and remove my helmet setting it on Gunner's seat.

I take my time. Mostly because I am dreading this meeting with every fiber of my being; but also because I am contemplating getting back on Gunner and riding as fast and far away as possible.

To hopefully dissipate the reluctance I am feeling I take a deep breath in through my nose and then freeze at the familiar scents that invade me.

I turn immediately and for a split second see nothing but a gorgeous young woman coming at me in a fierce pace. My senses clear and I am able to take in more of her appearance. Creamy skin, long-thick-deep-dark mahogany hair with minut smatterings of gold and silver here and there. She gets closer and my focus goes to her figure. Tall, thin, curvy.

"Beautiful"

She is right in front of me now, not even a full arm's length away, and from her cute little giggle I am guessing the last word I thought actually spilled from my mouth.

 _Idiot._

"Hello Caius." her bell like voice chimes.

I literally have no more words. I am stuck between; wanting to embrace her like my very existence was at stake if I did otherwise, and wanting to believe she is still in Arizona.

I settle for slowly touching her face with my fingertips not even blinking out of sheer fear that she could disappear that quickly. My finger tips touch her warm skin and I nearly sob from elation that she is alive and real.

Suddenly her warmth is consuming my entire being and I realize she is embracing me with every drop of strength that her petite frame contains. My hands become twined in her hair. I finally close my eyes as I lower my face to take in her scent again to confirm that I am holding my little light.

I hear a gasp a few paces away from us and ignore it for the time being.

 _My Isabella._

Marcus POV 

I enter bond sight out of curiosity and am thrown at what I see. Bella's and Caius's bond the dim little simmering rope that it was is now a thicker more vibrant silvery gold bond.

Astounded I gasp and close my bond sight.

 _Amazing_.

I look to Aro indicating that what I seen is of great importance and to be shown and discussed in privacy he nods once and turns his attention back to Caius and Isabella.

Jasper POV 

I feel the most overwhelming and near crippling wave of emotions hit me all at once. Hope, caution, amazement, happiness, sadness, longing….love.

I sink to my knees with the weight of emotion colliding into me all at once. Venom tears spring to my eyes. I feel no pain just the immense amounts of Love, longing, and devotion coursing through my entire body.

Alice comes to my side worried for my well-being and all I can do is grab her in the most loving embrace and kiss her with as much passion as I can muster. Nothing about my actions are sexual. The feelings of longing and devotion are overwhelming my senses causing me to express those things myself in the clearest way I know how without using words.

These are the most beautiful and pure emotions I have felt since the day I first met Alice.

Esme POV 

Carlisle and I manage to convince Edward to lay off Bella for a while. Carlisle took him away to have a private conversation. And after seeing the reunion between Bella and Caius I am glad Edward is away.

 _They look like long lost lovers._ I feel my heart swelling with emotion witnessing them together.

I hear the house phone ring so I zip into the kitchen to answer it.

"Cullen residents, Esme speaking."

"Hello Esme, this is Charlie. How are you today?" Charlie asks.

"Well enough Charlie" I answer him then add. "Somewhat busy since we have had guests arriving today." I say with a smile.

"I hope your guest don't keep you too busy." he states. "How is Belly feeling today? Alice said she was sick last night."

I silently count to five from exasperation with Alice's lie. And answer him. "Bella seems to be feeling much better this morning. She ate a full meal without feeling sick and then even went for a walk with one of our guests." I respond mostly honestly.

"I am happy to hear that. Would you mind having her home tonight though? I haven't seen her much this week and was wanting to surprise her with a home cooked meal." he says somewhat quietly in the end.

"That's no problem." I tell him while grinning like a cat who caught the canary. "What time would you like her home?" I quickly add.

Bella POV 

_I feel complete for the first time since they had to leave all those years ago._ Tears are in my eyes from the feeling of fullness of my heart. _I feel as if I have come home._

I try to hold Caius closer and tighter that I have been. Thankfully I feel his hands leave my hair and his arms wrap around me. He has only ever embraced me once before when I was a child and it was more of me giving him a hug goodbye as he stood stiff as a board.

 _He gives really warm hugs._

I feel his lips brush my temple and he pulls away slightly.

"Why are you here Isabella?" Caius questions in a quiet whisper.

"I came to Forks to live with my father after my mom re-married." I answer him honestly.

"Chief Swan?" he asks with a sly smirk.

"How did you…" I don't even try to finish the sentence instead I laugh and shake my head to confirm he was right.

"You are still a know it all." I tell him looking to his face now.

He gazes deep into my eyes "And yet you are still surprised." he says grinning again.

Esme POV 

I notice that Bella a Caius have somewhat come out of their embrace. _It's now or never._ I step back out to the car park and clear my throat to gain their attention.

"Bella your dad just called. He asked that you come home tonight."

At first Bella looks saddened.

"I will take you to him." Caius volunteers.

 _No persuasion needed._ I hold back the smug smirk.

"Well okay, if you are sure." Bella mumbles.

 _She's blushing! Too cute._

"He is expecting you back in an hour." I add and turn around to head back into the house before anyone can see my grin.

Aro POV 

I take a glance at Marcus and before he can say anything to stop be I dash over to Bella and Caius.

"Caius I know you love her a lot, and you haven't spent very much time with her in a while, but I think Gunner should stay here."

I pull my keys from my pocket and hand them over to him.

"Take Gypsy instead." I can't help but wink at his wide eyed expression and Bella's blushing face.

 _If Caius were still alive he would be just as red as Little Bell is._ I stifle my chuckle at the thought.

"You might want to get a move on if Bella is going to get there on time Caius." Marcus rumbles from my left.

Bella gives both Marcus and myself tight hugs and promises to see us soon before she follows Caius to my GranTurismo MC. They get into the car together and Caius starts the engine put the car in gear and pulls away from the car park with our Isabella.


	10. Chapter 10

**After Bella leaves to greet Caius**

 **Carlisle POV**

"Edward, leave her be." I advise him. He turns sharply and glares.

"We weren't done yet." he sneers.

"Give her space Edward. The more you push and pry the more risk you take at pushing her away." I state calmly. He drops his sneer and looks away.

"She's already pulling away on her own." He states dejectedly and begins to mope away.

 _Edward,_ he stops and turns his head enough to indicate he is listening to my thought , _give her some space. She will come to you herself._

He huffs and takes off back into the woods.

"He will come around, my sweet." Esme says from my left side.

"Eventually." Aro chimes in.

"Carlisle, do you know what his connection is to Bella?" Marcus asks.

"We believe that they are mates." I answer honestly and slightly confused.

Aro and Marcus share a look as Marcus touches Aros palm. "il suo cantante." Aro growls lowly as his eyes darken with fear driven rage.

"Calm yourself brother." Marcus intones and turns his sharp gaze onto me. "Isabella is your boys singer. I have seen it in my bond sight. What confuses me is how he and Bella can be so close to one another and he not try to drain her life's blood from her."

 **Marcus POV**

Carlisle's face seems to pale further after the true bond between his boy and my girl is revealed. Esme his wife has the same reaction.

"Are you sure. They have been together for nearly a year now. Edward has only tasted Isabella's blood once when he sucked James' venom from her veins." Esme informs worriedly.

I place my hand on Aro's shoulder when he growls again.

"Was he able to stop on his own?" I ask somewhat intrigued.

"He stopped when I told him he was taking too much of her blood." Carlisle answered. "He was angry with himself and refused to leave Bella's side until she woke up in the Hospital a few hours later." He added.

"A week later he wanted all of us to leave Forks and called for a vote. Majority rules so we stayed." Esme chimed in and then added; "We wouldn't have been able to leave her unchanged with knowledge of our kind, so if we left she would have had to come with us regardless."

I glance at Aro and he seems to be in deep thought. "You are right that you wouldn't have been able to leave her unchanged, however, I am curious; why not just let her be changed when the other Vampire bit her?" Aro asks after gathering his full thought.

"Edward, believing Bella to be his mate, chose to keep her human so as not to tarnish her soul. He feels that if she is to be changed it should be her decision when she is ready and no one else's. Even though he would prefer her to stay human all her life." Carlisle explains.

"We will speak of this more later. Caius has just arrived." I interject and after watching Carlisle kiss Esme and take off to the forest and Esme return indoors I turn with Aro and we go to greet our brother.

 **After reunion and in car with Caius and Bella**

 **Bella POV**

We have been on the road for five minutes and the tense silence in the car is unbearable.

I glance at Caius. I didn't notice anything he was wearing before I attacked him with my hug. His focus is on the road oddly enough his hair is braided back. _Probably so his hair wouldn't shift while wearing his helmet._

His face is how I remember it but different at the same time. It seems softer more relaxed. Following his jawline to his neckI spot a strip of red cloth poking out above his jacket's collar and I gasp.

 _It can't be. He wouldn't have kept that all this time._

"You like what you see Bell?" He says with a teasing smirk while not even taking his eyes off of the road.

I know I am blushing from embarrassment and I know he knows I am blushing so I don't even try a smart ass comment.

"You still have the scarf I gave you." I blurt out.

He clears his throat "Yes, well. I had planned on returning it to you."

Not knowing how to comment I hesitantly stroke the deep red fabric and find it to be just as soft as the day I gave it to him. As I was about to pull my hand away we hit a pothole and the back of my hand brushes across Caius's skin. _His skin, it's warm._

I almost touch his skin again on purpose just to be sure but I pull away and sit properly again.

I suppose Caius senses the tension because he clicks on the radio.

 **Lyrics from radio in bold italics.**

 _ **I want to break free!**_

I can't help the excitement that runs through me at the first lyrics that break away from the speakers. I make a squeeing noise and begin singing along.

 _ **I want to break free.  
I want to break free from your lies  
You are so self satisfied I don't need you  
I have got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free**_

Caius lets out a bark of laughter at my antics which drives me to step up my performance. I start dancing dramatically in my seat while singing along with the rock legend Freddie Mercury.

 _ **I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love  
**_  
Caius continues his chuckling and I continue my own antics while trying not to bust out laughing myself

 _ **It's strange but it's true, yeah  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, baby  
Oh how I want to be free  
Oh how I want to break free  
**_  
At this point Caius is still somewhat laughing but he has also joined me in singing and dancing. We turn to one another and sing the last part Caius glancing back and forth between the road and me.

 _ **But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see?  
I've got to break free**_

Caius and I both simmer down for the outro and then it is only me singing with the radio again.

 _ **I have got to break free  
I want to break free, yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free.**_

I end singing while pretending I am holding a microphone to my face and leaning on Caius's shoulder breaking more chuckles from him.

I turn the radio down and look at his grinning face. "What are you grinning about?" I laugh.

"You're still the same silly Izzy bell of old just more grown up." he responds while glancing in my direction.

I blush at the complement but let out a laugh nonetheless. "Ehh, it's good to cut loose and be silly from time to time." I grin and then add. "Besides, I don't know a single soul who could resist singing along to Queen."

"You know neither do I." He responds with another laugh.

* * *

 **sorry for my extended absence. I ope you all continue to enjoy the story. Happy reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies everyone for the long absence. Not to worry I am back now and will be posting on this story once a month.**

 **As always the Characters are not mine and Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

 **Charlie's POV**

I'm in the kitchen cooking I just put the stuffed pasta shells in the oven and now i'm gonna start on the salad. I flick on the radio on my way to the refrigerator.

 _No fucking way._ I grin and shake my head at the song that is playing. After grabbing what I need from the refrigerator I make my way back to the counter.

 _ **I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner**_

I can't help the sway of my hips and the tightening of my abs as i start to dance along to the beat.

 _ **Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off**_

I start chopping the romaine lettuce and continue my dance.

 _ **Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits**_

3 more chops

 _ **Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off**_

I finish chopping the lettuce spin and drop it in the bowl. Rocking and popping my body before grabbing the chicken breast I cooked before.

 _ **If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony**_  
 _ **My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it**_

 _Time to chop this chicken._

 _ **If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony**_  
 _ **My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it**_

I chop another breast.

 _ **Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you**_

Throwing the chicken into the bowl on top of the lettuce i strut the length of my kitchen running my hands from my hips across my chest

 _ **You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine**_

My hands decent back down my chest

 _ **Juices flowing down your thigh**_

Over my crotch and down my thigh. I pop back up and slide to the entrance of the kitchen bracing myself on the door jam and pumping my hips to the beat.

 _ **If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it**_

I push off of the wall and grab the container of feta cheese approaching the salad bowl again. I grasp a hand full of feta in one hand and honey roasted sunflower seeds in the other.

 _ **If we're gonna get nasty, baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail**_

I toss the hand full of feta into the salad bowl and swing around I throw the seeds into the bowl too before I run and jump onto the dinner table stretching my body out across the table rocking and thrusting my body and hips to the beat.

 _ **Lurk all over and through you baby**_  
 _ **Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team**_

I roll off of the table and approach the salad bowl once again and drizzle in the Orange vinaigrette before running the length on the kitchin and sliding.

 _ **If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it.**_

I rip my shirt open at the songs end and then i hear cat calls and clapping.

 **Bella POV**

"My dad is a goofball once he actually opens up to people." I tell Caius as he pulls into my driveway. Not wanting Caius to leave yet i then add "Do you want to meet him?"

Caius gives me a look of curiosity and then nods his head. "Sure Bell I would like that."

We both exit Aros Gypsy and as we near the front door I hear music coming from the other side of the door. I share a look of confusion with Caius before opening the door to something that will forever be ingrained into my memory.

My Dad the Chief of police of Forks washington is dancing fairly well to Ginuwine's Pony.

Caius and I share a look and we both struggle to stay quiet.

My dad just rolled off of our Dinner table after thoroughly violating it and is now strutting back into the kitchen area. I cant see him from where I stand but I don't want to draw his attention yet either.

All of the sudden he is sliding back into view and ripping his shirt open as the song ends.

I can't help myself I start clapping and cheering while Caius wolf whistles and claps beside me.

Dads head snapped to us so fast I thought his neck would break and then his face becomes red as a cherry.

"H-hey Bells. Dinner is ready." he says with a straight face while trying to button up his shirt again.

I bust out laughing while holding onto Caius's jacket for dear life. I hear him chuckle with me before my dad grunts and turns back into the kitchen.

I hear the oven door open as I walk into the kitchen.

"Set the table will ya. There is enough food here if your friend wants to join us as well." he says while pulling a casserole dish from the oven.

"Sure dad, dinner smells amazing by the way." I complement while pulling plates down and passing them to Caius. I grab silverware and cups before following Caius to the dinner table.

Dad joins us and places the dish holding Stuffed Pasta Shells and the salad bowl down before turning back to the kitchen returning with breadsticks and a pitcher of wildberry water.

We all sit and say grace silently before serving ourselves.

"This all tastes amazing Chief Swan." Caius says from my left stuffing another shell in his mouth.

"Thank you Caius." dad replies while taking a bite of his salad.

"You two know each other? I ask as I rip a bread stick apart.

"I pulled your friend over for speeding earlier today." dad answers before taking another bite.

I glance at Caius and he nods in the affirmative.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's a day late. So, shoot me.**

 **Have a good read. Reviews welcome.**

 **Also, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Charlie POV**

I glance at my daughter and notice something different about her.

I just decide to ask "How was your day Bells?"

At this, she gives pause and glances back to Caius and wipes her face before answering.

"It depends on which part of day dad. Although mostly good it has been a bit of a rollercoaster," she informs giving Caius another odd look.

I glance at Caius now and my Sheriff side starts showing itself. I take a few more bites before asking somewhat nonchalantly, "How did you two meet?

Caius looks thoughtful and answers, "Bella and I met for the first time eleven years ago."

Bella chokes on a bite of her salad and coughs loudly. Caius laughs and pats her back before continuing, "As I was saying, she and I met eleven years ago in Phoenix while my Uncle was there on business."

I glance at my daughter who is stuffing another bite of food into her mouth and the back to Caius.

"And how did your reacquaintance come about? Did you two keep in touch all those years?" I question.

Caius finishes his last bit of pasta and takes a sip of his wine before responding. "Funny enough my Uncle, cousin and I were visiting my cousins' friend Carlisle. We were all ecstatic to see her again sense sadly we didn't keep in touch however, I am happy to know the feeling was mutual." the last bit he said with a meaningful look at my Bellykins who blushes from head to toe causing me to raise a brow at her which causes her to go even redder and Caius to laugh aloud.

 _I will have to interrogate my little woman after Caius leaves._ I grin evilly and take my last bite of food.

"Anyone up for dessert? I made cannoli." I exclaimed as I begin collecting everyone's dishes.

 **Bella POV**

"Sure dad. Would you like some Caius?"

"No thanks, as much as I would love watching you eat a cannolo, I'm stuffed as it is Bells." He winks causing me to blush again. "I really should be going anyway." Caius shakes my father's hand. "Thank you for dinner Chief Swan."

"Oh honey please, call me Charlie." my dad chides with a wink.

 _That cheeky flirt_.

Caius laughs again "Alright Charlie." he then turns to me and we make the short walk to my front door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

We stand near my front door. "You will see me tomorrow Bells." Caius winks with a cheeky grin and kisses my cheek before walking out the door with a wave back to Charlie and closing it gently behind him.

I release a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding only to nearly jump out of my skin when my dad decided to scare the crap out of me.

"What the hell, Dad!"

He just laughs and then pops a bite of cannoli into his gob.

"That Caius is pretty gorgeous; too bad he has eyes for someone else already," Charlie states giving me a knowing look.

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

 _There is no way what he is saying is true. Right..?_

"Yeah, right dad. As if he would see me that way. We just met again after ten years roughly five hours ago." I point out.

He just gazes at me skeptically. "Alright, daughter mine it is time for us to sit at the table, eat cannoli and you to tell me about your day. For real lets girl talk." he chimes.

I grudgingly allow him to drag me to the table and he sets the whole plate of cannoli in the center of the table, hands me a napkin, and scoops up another cannolo for himself as he sits. "Go ahead Bells, I am all ears."

 _Here goes nothing._

I tell him an edited version of what happened. I thank my lucky stars for Caius' quick thinking earlier in the evening so I wouldn't have to lie too much. I told my dad about mine and Edwards break up. I really can't call it anything else he left and I couldn't stand his oppressiveness anymore anyway.

After I was done I sighed and my dad whistled. "I have to say, well-done honey. I am proud of you and happy for you, you did good by yourself and finally spoke up for yourself. I love you honey." he gave me a huge reassuring hug and held me in his comforting warmth while he added, " I know your feelings may be all over the place right now after your breakup with Di- I mean Edward" he clears his throat after his almost slip then continues, "And I seen the looks you and Caius were giving one another you looked happy and you may feel confusion around him sometimes baby girl but you know what, just roll with it. Take things slow but be happy."

I couldn't help it I teared up. _I have the most wonderful dad in the whole world._

"I love you Dad. "I cried into his shoulder and then laughed when he poked me in the gut.

"I love you too BellyBoo. Now it is time we go get cleaned up and catch some beauty sleep." He says as he helps me stand and then he smacks my bum and points me toward the stairs.

I laugh as I head off to get cleaned up before bed. I get halfway up the stairs before I hear my dad yell that he will put a box of condoms in my purse just in case I need them any time soon. Hearing that causes my face to redden again and nearly had me sliding back down the steps but I caught myself, let out an agitated squeal, and stomped up the rest of the steps.

 _I love my Dad even if he does have fun embarrassing the shit out of me._


	13. Chapter 13

**Aro POV**

The sun has been set well over an hour by the time I hear my car making its way down the Cullens drive way.

I look out the window in time to see Caius exit the drivers side and throw my keys in the seat before taking off into the woods.

I feel a pulse of unbridled joy course through me for seemingly no reason at all.

 **Jasper POV**

For the second time today I am hit with heart warming emotion but this time I can't help but project it.

The jubilation and serenity causes me to drop to my knees but not for long as a wave of exhilaration has me running looking for my mate all the while I am projecting and I struggle to real in all of the emotions. Once I find Alice the emotions slowly fade like the cause is moving off my radar.

"What just happened?" I ask my smiling mate.

She turns to me eyes glistening and most radiant smile in place but before she answers my question one of our guests answers.

"That, dear major, would be my brother returning in the best mood I have seen him in in a decade." Marcus announces.

"Yes, and he left in a rush as well." Aro joins.

"I had another vision Jasper." Alice whispers at my side.

"Bella…".

 **Bella POV**

I am sitting at my vanity applying my night time moisturizer when my phone buzzes.

 _Great a message from Edward._

I debate whether to read it and decide what the hell just open it.

 **Bella can we talk. E**

I don't really think about what I type before I hit send.

 **What is there to talk about? B**

I wait a few minutes for his response then begin rubbing my lemon scented body cream on my legs and arms. I stick my fingers into the jar of cream and then my phone dings.

 _Well damn._

I quickly clean my, fingers and check my phone.

 **I'm sorry I messed things up. Things between us haven't been good for a while no matter how much either of us tried but, I hope one day we can at least still be friends. E**

I pause at this because usually he would fight me and never admit to being in the wrong. I think about how to respond while finishing my nightly routine.

 _Hopefully, it really is him messaging. He is being grown up about things._

My mind made up, I respond.

 **Edward as bad as things got for us romantically, I don't see myself wanting to be rid of you forever. We did share good times too. I would love for us to stay friends. But please, don't hold out any hopes to rekindle anything romantic between us. My feelings for you just aren't the same anymore. They haven't been for a few months now. B**

 _There I sent it._

I release a sigh to try and relieve the weight forming in my heart.

My phone beeps and I sit on the edge of my bed before reading it.

 **I understand. Good night Bella. E**

The weight in my heart feels like lead spreading through my veins. I lay on my pillow and cry. I openly sob for the chapter of my life that just closed with no hope of reopening. Tears fall for the pain I put Edward through with all of this. I weep for myself. The longer I cry the lighter I feel.

 _This is a good thing. Edward and I weren't good for each other and this will be good for us. One day we can be friends but for now we have to adjust._

At some point I fell into a fitful sleep because next thing I know I am waking up to the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock and my phone playing Alice's ringtone.

I slam my hand on top of my clock to stop the insufferable noise then pick up my phone.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine." Shrieks the irritating Pixie on the other end.

"Go to hell pixie." I hang up and throw my blankets off of myself before I stumble to my bathroom.

 **Charlie POV**

I hear a door slam upstairs.

"Yup, Belliekins is up." I snicker.

I start up a strong brew of coffee for my favorite girl and send her a text before grabbing my keys and hopping into my cruiser.

I crank my car up then turn on my receiver.

"We have a 10-54 a quarter mile North of Huckleberry lodge."

 _And so begins my day._

"Chief Swan in route."

 **Rosalie POV**

I snuggle into Emmett and breathe in his unique scent. I hate being separated from him for any amount of time.

He holds me closer to him and kisses my forehead.

"We have school in a few hours my Rose." he whispers against my skin.

"Then we should make the most of our time before returning." I tease while rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips.

Emmett flips us and pins me to the forest floor with his body. He sucks the skin on my neck in a way only he can drive me wild.

 _Enough with the teasing I want him and dammit I will have him._

I use my lower body to flip us again and before he can utter a word of surprise I sink onto his girth.

 _Yeah._

He grip my hips and rolls us again keeping himself buried within me.

 _Great tumblefuck that felt good. I have a feeling we may be late today._


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to take the time to say I do not, and am not, the owner or creator of Twilight or any other recognizable movies, books, or songs used in this story.**

 **Happy reading everyone.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

 _Finally._ The last bell rings declaring the end of my last class of the day.

"You coming over today Bells?" Angela chips excitedly as we pack our backpacks.

"Yeah, book report and girl time right?" I laugh as we head to our locker.

"Yep, what movie are we going to watch tonight?" she asks.

I open the locker and glance at our movie list. "Looks like tonight is Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl."

"Mmm Orlando Bloom." I hear her practically moan beside me.

 _Is this girl for real._

"You mispronounced Johnny Depp, but I'll forgive you for it if you buy my favorite ice cream." I tease with a serious face as I shut our locker.

 _Three, two,..._

"You bitch." she laughs, "Orlando Bloom is the hottest guy in the movie." she titters on about what makes him so hot for a good minute.

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and cut her off mid-sentence. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was talking to the one with the crush on Samwise Gamgee." I laugh teasingly.

"I'm a sucker for his curly hair and accent." She pouts. "And before you say it; Yes, I do know that Orlando Bloom was also in Lord of the Rings."

"What made the difference there then?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Elves just don't do it for me." she retorts nonchalantly.

Again I am flabbergasted but before I can respond, a commotion in the student parking lot draws our attention.

 **Emmett POV**

 _Why do the wolves have to stick their noses in everything that happens, that doesn't have to do with the contract, and then confront us in public rather than calling the house to set up a meeting._

I glance at Rose and she is already calling Carlisle.

"What's up Em?" Bella chips from my side.

I look at her and consider the consequences of telling her the truth.

 _Ohh what the hell, she is relative to the Volturi, and runs with Vampires, isn't she also friends with that Jacob dude?_

I lean down and whisper, "Those bronze gods across the parking lot are the Quileute Guardians, we have a contract with them to protect the people of Forks."

I gauge her reaction so far and quickly add "So long as none of us bite a human none of them will take a bite out of us and we can live here without too much trouble."

I am not surprised to note that in true Bella fashion her brows come together in contemplation and consideration.

"But why are they here though? Couldn't they have just called or gone up to the house instead of making a scene." She questions.

 _I love how our brains seem to always be in sync._

I suffocate my pride for a moment to crack a joke, "Personally, I don't think they know how to use a phone."

She laughs at my joke and glances back at the three Quileute men again and then I recognize Rosalie strutting up to the tallest one holding her phone out to him.

 _What in the nine hells is she doing!_

 **Sam's POV**

"I told you it would be a bad idea to approach them here Sam." Jared chastises from my left.

"It's only a bad idea if the secret gets out." Paul grunts from my left.

"Both of you shut it," I growl. "The mind reader isn't here," I state somewhat surprised considering how he usually clings to the Chief's daughter Bella.

"His super hot sister is though." Paul drools as he watches the blond bombshell herself strut in our direction.

"Pick your jaws off the ground boys, I'm taken." The blond goddess quips as she holds a cell phone out in my direction. When I don't take it from her she rolls her eyes and adds, "It's just a phone; it won't bite."

I snatch the device from her with a grunt in the receiver, "Yeah."

"Hello Sam, I am Carlisle Cullen, how are you today?" the man on the other end of the line greets.

"Not too bad. We need to talk." I say commandingly.

"Of course we do." Cullen responds, "My shift at the hospital will be done at Six o'clock tonight; Would you like to come by the house then or meet up at the usual place?" he questions conversationally.

"Err the usual place for tonight," I answer.

"Alright, I will see you then Sam. Have a nice day." He ends the call there.

I look at the phone and then at the blond woman and give it back to her she then hands me a card.

"That has all of Carlisle's contact information on it cell phone, work phone, home phone and email in the future use that to get in touch with us." the blond beauty states before turning to strut away. "See you later boys," she says with a wave.

We watch her rejoin the Vamp with huge muscles and Bella. Bella hugs them both and heads for her truck.

 _Part of me wants to talk to her but something is telling me to leave well enough alone._

I feel Jared about to move in her direction and I grab his arm as alarm bells begin ringing in my head.

"Let's go," I instruct.

"But Swan.." Paul and Jared start together.

"No, instinct is telling me we should chat with her another time," I answer.

We watch her leave and then climb into my jeep.

We see the Cullens watching us as I pull out of the parking lot my curiosity is at its peak but I've got to save it for later.

We return to the Rez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone,**

 **First off, I would like to apologizeze for my extended absence. I had things to do and figure out in real life so writing got away from me for a while.**

 **I am not going to promise any regularity with posting as I still have quite a bit on my plate how ever I do hope you all continue to enjoy my story. :)**

 **Secondly, I want you all to know that although I enjoy writing this story I truly have no idea where to go with it anymore; hence the no promices for regular posting. I will post as I complete chapters though.**

 **I will wrap this Authors note up here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a review. :)**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"I'll be at Angela's tonight for our movie night." I tell my dad over the phone as I unlock our front door.

"Ohh and what's playing tonight at Webber Swan Theaters?" Charlie teases.

"Our featured film for the evening shall be; Drum roll please," I hear my dad tapping through the speaker and I stifle a laugh, "Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl!"

My dad cheers through the phone. "Yahhs! Keira Knightley is life!" this time I do laugh.

"I gotta get ready for tonight, love you dork." I laugh as I close and lock the door behind me.

"I love you more angel bells. Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I would."

"Don't know if I can, the apple and the tree and all that." I laugh as I climb the stairs to my room.

"Well so long as it's girls and not a certain blonde god in leather then by Jove have a ball baby girl."

I stop in my doorway slamming my keys onto my desk gobsmacked. "What are you even… ." he cuts me off.

"I'm not old enough for you to make me a Grandpa just yet Bells." He laughs.

"Dad! No!" By this point I am mortified and laughing.

"I am being called away baby girl," he groans, "I love you, have a good night with your girlfriend." He laughs and ends the call.

"I love that man's nerve." I chuckle to myself and turn my attention back to packing my overnight bag.

"PJ's, toothbrush, Zune, Wuthering Heights, movie, change of clothes for tomorrow. I feel like I'm missing something." I look around to see if anything stands out. "Sketch pad, drawing pencils, ooh my new book!" I pick up Enslave : Beauty Tames the Beast. _Gotta indulge myself sometimes and sofar not a bad start._

"And purse, time to go." I round everything up and head back down stares.

 _ **When you hear the sound of thunder  
Don't you get too scared  
Just grab your thunder buddy  
And say these magic words  
Fuck you thunder!  
You can suck my dick  
You can't get me thunder  
'Cause you're just God's farts.**_

I answer my phone making a fart noise with my mouth causing Angela to bust out laughing on the other end of the line. "I'm on the way Ange do you need me to pick anything up on the way?" I ask as I dig my keys from the bottom of my purse.

"No, I was just wondering if you were on the way yet." She laughs.

"Yep, I am on the way." I answer as I open my front door finding it blocked by a hot blond with burgundy eyes. On impulse I add, "Also I'm bringing someone else to join us tonight."

"Who? It isn't Dic.. I mean Edwei.. er Edward is it?" She fumbles and I laugh. "No, I'm not bringing him."

"Ohh good, I mean.. shit." Angela gives up abashed.

I laugh again and direct Caius to my truck. "It's alright Ange I told you he and I broke up yesterday." I say before locking my front door.

"What! You didn't tell me that! Was it brutal? Did he cheat? Are you okay? Are you sure you still want to hang out? What am I saying of course you need.." I unlock my truck doors and decide to stop her mid tangent.

"Ange! Ange! Hold up honey it's fine, I'm fine. I'll explain everything later but for now, I am about to drive so I will see you when I get there." I say to defuse the situation.

"Okay, okay drive safe Bell. I'll see you when you get here." We hang up and I turn my attention to the alabaster specter swathed in leather who sits in my passenger seat. "Got jammies?" I ask and crank up good ol' Fred.

 **Sam's POV**

I kiss Emily's cheek on my way out of our house. "Let's go, It's time to meet up with the leeches." Paul and Jared stand and we all go into the forest to faze.

 **Carlisle POV**

I make my way to the border followed closely by Aro, Marcus, and Jasper. Hopefully we can pacify the wolves fairly quickly. I glance at Aro and lock eyes with his deep red orbs. Then again maybe not.

I shake my head and scent the air smelling the river ahead blended with wet dog. I snap my fingers to signal the others and jump into a tree and leap from tree to tree until we reach the river.

 _Just because we have the treaty doesn't mean we shouldn't use caution with this new generation of wolves._

Aro lands to my left brushing the back of my hand with his own. Jasper and Marcus are in a tree across from us.

We wait a moment or two before three huge wolves thunder into the clearing on the opposite side of the river.

I share a look with Aro and he looks as though he is going to pop from excitement.

I cleared my throat and glanced down at the wolves, "So, you requested a meeting?"

 **Sam's POV**

 _"They're early."_ Jared states in our bond.

 _"Wanna make'em sweat?"_ Paul taunts.

 _"What do you ha.."_ Jared starts.

 _"Focus!"_ I bark. _"Once we get there I will phase back, you two stay wolfed out until I say otherwise."_

We plow through the brush into the clearing.

"So, you requested a meeting?" calls from the trees above us.

I growl and revert back to my human form.

"Where is the mind reader?" I start off.

"Not among us." A red-eyed leach calls down.

Paul and Jared both let out low growls and I raise my hand to silence them.

 **Carlisle POV**

"You requested a meeting"? I reiterate once more.

This time the man locks eyes with me.

"I wanted to introduce myself formally considering our tribe has a treaty with your coven." The young man calls from the ground. The wolves on either side of him let out low growls.

"As you know I am Sam Uley, I am the current Alpha of our pack."

"Yes, I am aware., I comment. "I spoke with your tribe elders and Chief Black before my family and I returned here; also, I believe it was sometime after our return that you phased for the first time, correct?

"Yeah, that's right and so did my, packmates," he says and gestures to the two gigantic wolves, "which brings me to why I called this meeting."

I nod and he continues.

"Since the arrival of your… guests we have two more young men showing signs of phasing. I am not sure if this is coincidental but I must know do your guests pose a threat to our people or the people of forks?"

I look at Aro before commenting and taps my fingers with his and he nods at me to continue. "The man beside me is named Aro Volturi he and my other guests pose no threat to anyone in the immediate area they visited to ask a favor and have already found who they were looking for."

"Who?" The shapeshifter asks.

At which point Aro chimes in, "A family member who we haven't seen in many years."


End file.
